I'm Real
by SpRiTZ-HaCKer
Summary: Hillary and Tysons fave song leads to different things happen. One Shot Fic R&R (Sounds typical but different people)
1. Default Chapter

Aries: Hey hey y'all! Wow like how long has it been since I written?  
  
Yuki: Very long Miss  
  
Kyo: Whatever now introduced your dumb idea that you had while 'trying' to model.?  
  
Aries: ^^; Shut up, anyways I'm gonna try a video/ Hillary & Tyson fic Here goes!  
  
I'm Real  
  
"Tyson! Where the heck are you?" Hillary yelled, running through the empty dojo her white skirt dancing as she ran from room to room.  
  
"When I find you, your going to be.oh there you are" she said in a low whisper as she saw Tyson practicing with his beyblade.  
  
Bright orange headphones covered his navy blue hair, notes and beats blared out of them. Hillary frown and scooted over to Tyson and carefully picked of his headphones.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea, Hillary?" Tyson huffed as his precious music was taken away.  
  
"What? Don't you think want to listen too? Besides I'd get bored watching you practice" She grinned and turned on the radio.  
  
Tyson glared then shrugged, Hillary sat on his bed and watched him.  
  
'Murder what's my mother fuckin' name? R-U-L-E. Blowin' back on this Mary Jane, I'm analyzin' the game. And the game done chose me  
  
To bring pain to pussy niggas and pussy holders, one they're all the same. Ever since you told me'  
  
Hillary leaped off of the bed, with and bounced and cooed " Ooo this is my fave song!"  
  
At the time Tyson was putting away his stuff as he sung out "There's only room for two, I've been makin' less room for you"  
  
Hillary blinked and a rosy colour blossomed from her cheeks "Now only God can hold me." her voice was nervous but heavenly  
  
It sent a shiver out Tyson's back "Hug me, love me, judge me, the only nigga that hovers above me, holla" He turned his baseball cap as it covered his tanned face.  
  
Hillary bobbed her head from side to side "I met so many men and It's like their all the same. My appetite for lovin', is now my hunger pain"  
  
She seductively cat-walked to Tyson and twirled chocolate hair finger between his slender fingers. "And when I'm feelin' sexy, who's gonna comfort me? My only problem is their insecurities"  
The navy haired boy smirked "Tired of bein' alone" "Yeah, yeah" Hillary purred  
"Sick of arguin' on the phone." "Yeah, yeah" "Are you telling all your friends" "Yeah, yeah" "That your nigga don't understand."  
Hillary put her hand over her heart and eyed Tyson "My love. Cause I'm real"  
"The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk" Hillary strutted over to Tyson's side and brushed pass him.  
She whispered in his ear "Cause I'm real"  
"The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair" Tyson wrapped his arms around Hillary waist and hugged her close to him as they both had rosy cheeks from the blood rushing to them.  
She placed her head on his shoulder and purred "Cause I'm real"  
"The way you smile, the you smell, it drives me wild" Strawberry scent filled Tyson's senses. "Cause I'm real and I can't go without you" Hillary's hand crawled over Tyson's chest put to his cheek and gently stroked it.  
"Girl, I've been thinkin' bout this relationship. And I wanna know is this as good as it gets. Cause we've been through the worst times and the best times. But it was our time, even if it was part-time. Now they be lookin' at me, smilin' at me, laughin' like we wasn't happy" His embrace tighten around her waist and nuzzled her.  
"But not knowin', that were growin' and we're gettin' married  
  
Hard lovin' and straight thuggin'. Bitch, I ain't doin' this, shit for nuttin'.I'm here to get it poppin', hoppin, let's ride up in the Benz. Hair blowin' in the wind, sun glistenin' off my skin, hey. I'm nasty, heh, you know me. But you still don't feel wit ya' baby"  
Hillary turned and faced Tyson as a smirk played his lips. They helded each other and swayed side to side in rhythm. "Cause I'm real" "The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk" "Cause I'm real" "The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair" "Cause I'm real" "The way you smile, the way you smell, it drives me wild" "Cause I'm real and I can't go without you" her lips brushed pass Tyson's.  
  
Both blushed and turned back to the song.  
"Now people lovin' me and hatin' me, treatin' me ungratefully. But not knowin' that they ain't makin' or breakin' me. My life I live it to the limit and I love it. Now I can breathe again, baby, now I can breathe again"  
Her arms snaked around Tyson's sniff neck. Slender fingers traced hearts on his soft yellow shirt. He blushed a deep crimson he never though Hillary could be so loving.  
Hillary's soft lips kissed Tyson's they both give in as Hillary broke the kiss and continued to sing in a low whisper.  
"Now people screamin' what the deal with u and so and so. I tell them niggaz to mind the biz, but they don't hear me though. Cause I live my life to the limit and I love it"  
She smirked and sang "Now I can breathe again baby now I can breathe again"  
"Cause I'm real" "The way you walk, the you move, the way you talk"  
Hillary slowly walked over to Tyson's bed and did a little twirl to match the words.  
"Cause I'm real" She slid her hand from her hips to her rosy face. "The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair"  
"Cause I'm real" She sat on the bed and striked a pose and giggled softly as she signal Tyson to over and sit on the bed.  
"The way you smile, the way you smell it drives me wild" Tyson leaned over to Hillary making them both drop to the bed sheets.  
Hillary finally finished off the song "Cause I'm real and I cant go without you" lips touched with passion as Tyson's tongue explored Hillary's'.  
Tyson pulled back and smirked "I know you real Hillary. I admit I love you for it too"  
  
Aries: The End!! ^^ Heh my first Tyson/Hillary, mind you guys it's a one shot thing if you want more your gonna haffa to review. Kyo: That's evil pushing the reviewers like that Yuki: You should know a thing or two about being mean, stupid cat Kyo: Damn Rat! Shut up Aries: Whatever guys La8ter Dayz R&R Yuki, Kyo & Aries: (cheesy grins) Peace Out! 


	2. Author's Note!

Hacker: X.x nyaa...im back...with an author's note! Since I'm not all into writing this story. [coughtolazycough] It's kinda gotten me bored. So I'm taking it down by...ohh [looks at calendar] **Sunday August 22, 2004.** It's taking up space. Later people.


	3. Author's Note!

Hacker: X.x nyaa...im back...with an author's note! Since I'm not all into writing this story. [coughtolazycough] It's kinda gotten me bored. So I'm taking it down by...ohh [looks at calendar] **Sunday August 22, 2004.** It's taking up space. Later people.


	4. Author's Note!

Hacker: X.x nyaa...im back...with an author's note! Since I'm not all into writing this story. [coughtolazycough] It's kinda gotten me bored. So I'm taking it down by...ohh [looks at calendar] **Sunday August 22, 2004.** It's taking up space. Later people.


End file.
